


Show Me Your Picture

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is a model part-time who is in need of money. Rin is a full time model who thinks that Haruka is wasting his talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really seem to be on a roll. It's getting a bit scary now how motivated to write I am.
> 
> Oh, and I still can't come up with good titles.
> 
> Pairing: Haru x Rin
> 
> Warning: Implied sexual themes, guys kissing, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime

"That's great Haru! Keep posing like that!"

Haruka turned his head up slightly, keeping his eyes locked with the camera as another round of pictures were taken of him. A faint smirk was present on his face as the photographer practically ate up every movement that he made. Makoto was very predictable when it came to shoots like this, which was why he preferred having his friend being his photographer rather than some new kid who had just learned the basics to photography. Makoto knew how to make him look good and he knew what poses to take to help get to the final product. They worked off of each other perfectly.

Today, he had been called in to take pictures for a new swimming trunks line that had been released. The sales were good, but the line of trunks needed to be advertised some more. Hence the reason why they called him. And while normally, Haruka wouldn't have accepted a sudden offer like this, given the fact that he wasn't a full time model, he did need the money. The pay for a photoshoot was good and would last him easily about two to three months. He'd be a fool to turn that down.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see one of the interns to the studio coming up to spritz him with water, spraying him from head to toe. Water droplets collected on his bare chest and the material of his swimming trunks, slowly descending towards the ground. He blinked the water that kept falling near his eyes before bringing a hand up to his hair and wringing some of the water out of it. He then refocused his attention to the camera, taking in Makoto's silent cues and moving accordingly. The clicks picked up again and Haru slipped back easily into the scene.

This continued for about an hour or so before Makoto finally stopped snapping pictures and gave him a big smile. "Okay Haru, that's all. Thank you so much for the session. It's an honor to be able to shoot with you again," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Haruka grabbed the towel that one of the interns were holding out for him before heading over to Makoto, glancing down at the outstretched hand. He glanced up at his friend for a moment, noticing that he was still giving that goofy grin of his like he always did. Giving a faint smile, Haruka shook Makoto's hand and nodded his head.

"You are the only photographer that I would consider taking my pictures," he said simply.

Makoto clutched onto his camera and shined Haruka one last smile before he walked off to talk to one of the other workers in the studio. Haruka sighed and began wiping himself off of the water still on his body when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. Gazing lazily at the person moving towards him, the male noticed that it was intern from earlier. If he remembered correctly, his name was Nagisa or something along those lines. He worked for Makoto, helping out with getting the models what they needed and making sure everything was running calmly. He had an expectant look on his face, one that promised the boy trying to talk to him, which made Haruka groan mentally.

He wasn't much a fan of the interns that came to work at the studio. Most, if not all of them, ended up being very happy, bubbly, or talkative. To say the least, it annoyed Haruka. He was not the type to talk to others, and he really didn't like hanging out with any of the staff. Makoto was the only one that he really tolerated.

"What is it that I can do for you, Nagisa?" Haruka asked finally when it seemed as though the boy wouldn't try and start the conversation.

For a moment, the intern seemed surprised that he was actually talking to him, which made Haruka roll his eyes mentally. If he was surprised that he was talking to him, then why even bother coming towards him in the first place?

Alas, Haruka didn't end up saying that to Nagisa. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow that seemed to illustrate his mood enough to draw the intern out of his daze. Faint blush on his cheeks, the boy gave him a smile. "You looked really good today, Haru! I don't think I've ever seen someone model quite like you before!" he said in an excited voice.

Grunting softly, Haru wrapped the towel around his neck and looked down at the intern with a blank look. He was just about to go ahead and head back to his room to change, because it seem as though the boy wasn't going to really be reaching a point anytime soon. But before he could really do anything, the door leading in and out of the studio practically slammed open, causing many of the people inside of the studio to flinch.

A few seconds after the door opening, a group of people strode inside of the studio with smirks on their faces. An atmosphere of arrogance and pride came from all of them, nearly consuming the entire room. However, none of the arrogance from the others mounted the amount coming from the male in front.

Haruka narrowed his eyes a bit at the male, whom he recognized immediately. After all, who didn't know about Rin Matsuoka, the prodigy who traveled all across the world and modeled for nearly all of the big-name magazines? He was handsome, fit, and most of all, single. Almost every photographer out there wanted to take his picture at least once. He was the isotope of being a model right now. But of course, everyone had their shortcomings and according to inside sources, Rin was a rude, condescending jerk who barely got along with anyone outside of his little group of people.

But of course, many of his female (and male) followers didn't seem to care about that.

Hearing a sharp gasp next to him, Haruka glanced next to him to see Nagisa holding his hands over his mouth in shock. Apparently, he had never seen Rin in person before. Understandable, what with all the traveling that he did.

The group of people spread out throughout the studio, pulling out their materials to apparently get ready to shoot. Letting his eyes move across the studio, Haruka's eyes stopped when they reached Rin yet again, who was currently stripping out of his clothing, revealing a pair of swimming trunks underneath. It looked as though Rin was the other model that Makoto had been telling him about earlier who would be doing a photoshoot for swimming trunks fashion line that had just been announced. Somehow, that made Haru both annoyed and curious.

When the male was finished stripping, he lifted his head up and looked around the studio before his gaze stilled on Haruka. Neither male said anything, just continued to stare at each other. Haruka's hands clenched a bit tighter on the towel around his neck and a smirk came to Rin's face before he tilted his head up and began walking towards him. He barely heard Nagisa slipping away, too focused on Rin at the moment.

Eyes narrowing, Haru prepared himself, not quite sure what to expect from the other male. While he had run into him on several occasions, he had never actually had a conversation with him. Even when the two of them were in the same studio and having a shoot together, they never seemed to talk to each other. But this time, something was different. But whether it was him or Rin, Haruka didn't seem to know.

"Well well, I never thought that I would end up seeing you again, Haruka," Rin said with that aggravating smirk of his.

Frowning, Haruka let out an annoyed grunt and flashed a bored expression at the other male. He wasn't in the mood to entertain this guy, especially when he had that shit-eating grin on his face. It made Haruka even more annoyed. And even worse than that, the guy seemed to be inspecting him, his eyes moving up and down his figure. It would have put him on edge, were it not for the fact that Haruka didn't really care about this guy.

"So, I hear you still aren't modeling full time," Rin said with what sounded like amusement. Or interest.

Haruka just grunted again in affirmation, not really wanting to have this conversation. "I only model when I need the money." He said nothing else, silently telling the other male to leave him alone so that he could go about his day. But apparently, Rin didn't seem to get that memo, since he was still standing in front of him with that grin of his.

Rolling his eyes, Haruka finally snapped and asked, "Is there anything that you needed?" Perhaps it was a bit rude to ask that, especially with the slight harsh tone that he had taken, but he really wasn't in the mood at this point.

All of a sudden, Haruka noticed burgundy hair right in his direct line of sight, causing him to flinch back and scowl in annoyance. What was with this guy? It wasn't like he knew this guy personally, so why was he suddenly in his personal space as though it was completely normal to do that? It was really making him irritated. But before he could truly linger on that fact, he felt a hand grab his face suddenly and tilt his up forcibly.

Growling underneath his breath, Haruka focused his eyes down at the person in question who was holding his face tightly, eyes shining angrily. He could see a contemplative look on Rin's face as he seemed to inspect his face, a faint smirk present on his face. "It's a wonder why you continue to hang around with those pathetic band of people. They don't even capture your full potential as a model. So much untapped potential…," Rin said out loud, glancing up into Haruka's eyes.

Not saying anything, Haruka just stared at Rin with a scowl on his face. Seeming to take his silence as an answer, Rin released his face and chuckled underneath his breath. "Well then, perhaps after this photoshoot, you'll realize just what you've been settling for." Moving in closer until their breaths were mingling, Haruka swore that he could see a flash of razor sharp teeth. Almost like a predator about to eat its prey. "I'll show you a sight that you've never seen before," Rin whispered to Haruka.

Well, Haruka would admit that Rin did hold his side of the bargain. He did end up seeing something that he had never seen before.

He had nearly forgotten what Rin looked like during a shoot. Especially after his personality change, it was almost like he didn't know the other male - not that he knew him that well to begin with. But watching Rin's entire being change, switching from smug to serious in an instant, was not something that Haruka was used to seeing, especially not in modeling. Many of the models that he had met over the years were very…arrogant, to say the least, but in and out of a shoot.

But Rin…he was different.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Haruka continued to closely inspect the scene in front of him. The model had a passion for acting, a passion for posing and bringing something to life. There was a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there prior to the shoot. It was intriguing.

Not that Haruka would admit that out loud.

The shoot lasted about an hour, give or take. And to Haruka, it was the longest photoshoot that he had ever watched. Normally, he wouldn't have stuck around just to watch some guy take pictures of himself and soak in the attention of everyone in the studio. But something had held Haruka back. Something that had peaked his interest enough for him to break routine.

When the shoot finally ended, it seemed as though a collective breath was released and everyone moved out of the slight daze that they were in. Haruka shook his head and stood up quickly, heading out of the studio before anyone could say anything to him. He needed to leave. He had stuck around for too long and that would draw too much attention to himself.

* * *

Slipping into his dressing room, Haruka didn't waste any time dawdling, heading immediately to his locker and pulling out his bag of clothes. He opened the bag and slipped on his pants, not even bothering taking off the swimming trunks. He'd probably end up heading to the pool before he got home anyway, so there was no point taking them off, only to put them back on.

Just as he was about to put on his shirt, the door to the dressing room opened, causing Haruka to freeze for a moment, eyes open wide slightly. Spotting Rin in the doorway with a smirk on his face, Haruka scoffed underneath his breath and began putting on his shirt, ignoring the other model. He didn't have time to entertain Rin at the moment. So, shoving his shirt on, he zipped up his bag and moved to walk out of the dressing room, not even giving the other male any recognition at all.

But it looked as though Rin didn't appreciate that. All of Haruka's breath suddenly left his chest as he found himself being slammed against the wall, the door to the dressing room slamming shut a few seconds later. Haruka's heart was beating quickly in his chest and his eyes were open in shock. He wasn't quite sure what to say, or even what to do at the moment. He hadn't expected to be slammed up against the wall without any warning. And he definitely didn't expect to be kissed hard on the mouth by Rin.

…Wait,  _what in the-_

Grunt leaving his mouth, Haruka's hands flew up to clutch to Rin's shoulders. So many emotions were flying through his body and he wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. And worst of all, it seemed as though his mind was almost completely blank. He couldn't react at all to the kiss. Instead, all that he could do was just stand there rigidly while Rin kissed him. A few seconds later though, his mind sluggishly came back online and his body seemed to move accordingly. So, with as much will power as he could muster up, he willed his body to push Rin away and stumble away from the other male.

Except that that didn't happen. Instead, his fingers dug into the flesh of Rin's shoulders and he seemed to move a fraction closer to the other male. A growl left Rin's mouth and a gasp left Haruka's mouth as he was suddenly dragged away from the wall and led somewhere through the dressing room. He wasn't sure where exactly the other male was directing him until he felt the back of his knees collide with the small bed in the room, causing him to tumble over, dragging Rin down with him.

The two continued kissing, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily every moment that a kiss ended and one was just about to begin again. Their hands grasped at any part of the other's body that they could reach, seeking some sort of leverage. The air around them quickly grew thick with arousal and anticipation.

A few seconds later, Rin pulled away from Haruka's lips for the moment, leaning back a bit and staring down at the other male for a moment. Haruka stared back, breathing deeply in and out. He wasn't sure exactly what he looked like at the moment, but he was sure that he probably looked flushed and completely debauched. He felt completely vulnerable and he wasn't sure how to deal with that.

Rin licked his lips, predatory eyes shining down at him. His hands rested on either side of Haruka's head, causing him to shiver with anticipation. Swallowing thickly, Haruka couldn't help but stare at Rin with hesitancy. He was not normally in such positions where he didn't know what could possibly happen. He was almost always in control of the situation. And if not in control, he knew every variable of the situation to handle it completely.

But now…

Right now, he wasn't sure what was about to happen. He had never been in this kind of situation, especially not with Rin, one of the most unpredictable people that he knew. He had no idea how to handle this situation at all. It made him completely uncomfortable and apprehensive.

But it also made him curious.

"Rin…," Haruka trailed off, not quite sure what he was going to say.

The smirk on Rin's face grew even more before he leaned down, looking right into Haruka's eyes. That insufferable look of arrogance was present in his face again, making the Haruka frown in slight distaste again. He really wanted to wipe that expression permanently off of his face.

And so, he put on a brave face and gave a smirk of his own.  _"I thought that you were going to show me a sight I've never seen before."_

It was completely a bluff, and a terrible one at that. Haruka had no idea what he was saying, but he needed to say something, do something that wouldn't make him feel as though he had no control of the situation at all. But apparently, his terrible attempt at getting a reaction out of Rin worked, because a flash of irritation appeared. It gave Haruka a bit of comfort that he could still affect the other male, despite their current positions.

Apparently though, he must have looked somewhat smug, because snarl came across Rin's face before he leaned even closer, their noses butting against each other. "Oh, I'll show you something you've never seen before. I'll completely blow your mind until the only thing on your mind is my name, my face, and my  _body_."


End file.
